Oh My My My Mary's Song
by SunlightYellowCherryXxX
Summary: Okay, this is the Song fan fic I made up about Taylor Swift's song Oh My My My Mary's Song Its Sasuke and Sakura Of Course.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first song FanFic. I was listing to "Oh My My My(Mary's Song)" By Taylor Swift, and I was like, hmmm... Sasuke and Sakura, what a cute couple. Then I was thinking about it all day. And I was like Dayyyuuummmm, that would be cute.. :) So, this may have alot of spelling errors. I broke my wrist a week ago, So I am pretty much doing this with one hand. Anyways, please let me know if you like my story. Oh, and by the way, the guys ( Sasuke, Neji, Shika, and Naruto) are all two years older than the girls, (Sakura, Ino, Hina, and Ten-Ten.)**

**One Last thing;  
Disclamer; Sadly Naruto doesn't belong to little ol' moi!**

She said, I was seven and you were nine

I looked at you like the stars that shined

In the sky, the pretty lights

**"SASUKE-KUN!!" Fangirls screamed for Sasuke. Ever since Sasuke was six, girls have been chasing after him. Sasuke hated fangirls, he hated them with a passion. He had finally ditched the craving fangirls, and sat by the beautiful Sakura tree. It took him a while to realise there had been a certin Pinkette sitting on the other side of the tree. He was pretty certian she was going to ask for a date with him, he had to take procoutuion. "Go away you sluty fangirl" Sasuke said, with absolutey no emotoion in his voice. "Well that is pretty darn rude for a stupid nine year old playboy!" Ever since that day, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura have been the best of friends.**

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled

And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

**Over the years of Sasuke and Sakura's great friendship, their parents would always get together, planning **_**"play-dates"**_** for the two children. "Eh Fugaku, I just can't wait until they start planning real dates." Sayaoran chuckled while downing a bottle of Dr.Pepper (A/N hehehe... Dr.Pepper...My life :D) "Ha! And the wedding! Boy, that will by the best day in the history of Konoha. The day the Uchiha and Haruno's are one!" Fugaku and Sayaora gave out loud cheers, never thinking anything would actually go on with them. Sasa and Mikoto just looked at each other, both thinking **_**'What if something does really happen with those two?'**_

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree

Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me

You never did, you never did

**Sakura was now 15, while Sasuke was 17. They were both in a fighting stance, getting ready to battle. "You know I gonna kick your ass Sakura?" Sasuke said, with that Oh-So-Great-Famous-Uchiha-Smirk that she has received millions of times. "Yeah yeah, we'll see about that, **_**Teme**_**" Sasuke glared at her for calling him that. "Only The dobe's aloud to call me that, **_**Wench**_**" Sasuke smirked once again. Sakura growled, and they started sparring. With in 10 minutes, Sasuke had the pink beauty pinned to a tree in the forest. She was ready for the next moves, getting the snot beat out of her. But, next thing she knew, she was no longer pinned to the tree, ad was on the ground again. "I win" Sasuke said, with that damn smirk of his. "Chicken ass" Sakura mumbled under her breath, but the **_**Chicken ass**_**' kean ears heard what she said. With two swift moves, Sakura was pinned to the tree again. "Hn" Sasuke replied and walked away from her.**

Take me back when our world was one block wide

I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried

Just two kids, you and I...

Oh my my my my

**After the training in the forest, Sasuke and Sakura had a sleepover party at the Hyuga residence. Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten, all attened for Hinata. Sasuke, Shika, and Naruto all attened for Neji.** **They were all having a great time. Until Naruto and Ino suggested something that sared everyone. "TRUTH OR DARE!!" Naruto and Ino high fived each other, while Shika seemed asleep, but was really anime crying, so was Ten-Ten. Hinata was blushing madly, thinking of playing truth or dare with her crush. Neji and Sasuke sweat dropped, and Sakura was lauhing like an insane person. After everyone was setteled, the game started. "Okay! Shika-Kun, truth or dare?" Ino was poking Shika with her finger "Troublesome. Truth." Shikamaru shifted so he was able to watch out the window. "Okay! Uhhhh... who do you like??" Ino was grinning inwardly, as Neji and the other listened intentivly. " Hm...You" Everyone stared wide-eyed at the boy with the odd pony tail. "OKAY! MY TURN!" Sakura shouted breaking the akward moment. "Sasuke-Kun, truth or dare?" Sakura looked over at Sasuke who looked bored. "Dare" he said, no emotion what so ever. " I dare you to kiss me" Sasuke and Sakura's face both turned bright red. "I was uhh I was umm ju-" she was interuppeted by Sasuke leaning in. "AAAKKK" she screamed and ran out of the room. Everyone just sweatdroped. "oookkkkaaayyyyyy" Sasuke said, turning back to the group. " Now what?"**

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly

I wasn't that little girl you used to see

But your eyes still shined like pretty lights

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

They never believed we'd really fall in love

And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes

And said oh my my my...

**"HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN!" Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten cried at the same time. "Sakura, you look awesome!" Ten-Ten exclaimed at the pink haired wonder. She was wearing a fluffy yellow dress, it really brought out her eyes. Her dress was strapless, and her hair was pulled back into buns sort of like Ten-Tens, but hers were curly. She walked out of the bathroom, to see her friends, staring at her in a daze. "How do I look?" Sakura asked in such a little kid voice, that made Sasuke chuckle, but he couldn't but to stare, so looked so..."Hot" Sasuke mistakenly said aloud. Everyone turned to look at the young Uchiha. "What? Its hot outside?" Sasuke said, covering up his blush.**

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up

Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me

Take me back to the time we had our very first fight

The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight

You stayed outside till the morning light

Oh my my my my

**"SLAM!!" The door shut in the Uchiha's face. "UGHH! I HATE YOU UCHIHA" Sakura screamed behind the door.**

_**FlashBack**_

**Sakura was rambaling on about something Sasuke wasn't listing to. "Right Sasuke-Kun? Sasuke-Kun? SASUKE-KUN!?" Sakura screamed in his face. "Hn?" Sasuke looked at her grogly. "UGH! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!" Sakura opened the door to his truck, seeing as they were right infront of her house. "Sakura-Chan...Your annoying" Sasuke said, smirking at her. "UGH! GO AWAY UCHIHA!" Sakura slammed the car door, and then fallowed by the house door.**

_**EndOfFlashBack**_

**Sasuke sat on the porch, waiting for Sakura to come back out so he could say sorry, and tell her how much he loves her. He dozed off, sitting at the door.  
Meanwhile.**

**Sakura was in her room, crying. She looked out the window, to see Sasuke still sitting there. She stopped crying and watched him sleep, until finally she fell into her own peacefull slumber. When she awoke, she glanced at her clock. 8:52 AM. She yawned, forgetting Sasuke was downstairs. She walked into her bathroom, and then remembered. 'Shit!' she thought to herself, then ran downstairs and outside. All this did was wake up the peacful boy.  
"Sasuke..." Sakura started, but was cut off when Sasukes lips crashed down on hers.  
"Sorry, I need to listen more often and I-" "No need to be sorry Sasuke," Sakura put her arms around her neck, and kissed him again.**

A few years had gone and come around

We were sitting at our favorite spot in town

And you looked at me, got down on one knee

**Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Ten-Ten, Kiba, Chouji, and Lee were all sitting at Ichiraku Ramen's Shop, eating ramen. Well, more like, Naruto was, while the others watched. "Uhh... Naruto, can you put that down for a second, I need to say something?" Sasuke was being pretty quite, but everyone heard him. Naruto nodded, gobbled up the last bit of ramen in the bowl, then everyone turned to Sasuke. "Yeah, what it is Sasuke? Hurry up! I want more ramen!" Naruto was pushy, but everyone ignored him. "Sakura..." Sasuke turned to Sakura, got off his stool, and down on one knee, "Will you marry me?" Sakura screamed and tackled him to the ground, "YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!" Sakura screamed until she was out of breath. Everyone looked at Sasuke as if to say " Has the great Uchiha really truly fallen for a girl?" **

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle

Our whole town came and our mamas cried

You said I do and I did too

Take me home where we met so many years before

We'll rock our babies on that very front porch

After all this time, you and I

**Sakura was holding onto her father, while walking down the aisle. Sasuke and the guys (The guys were the best men!!) looked at Sakura, and almost fell over. "Whoa" Shikamaru comented. "Hot!"Naruto exclaimed, getting himself hit over the head. "Wow..." Neji was really impressed. "Shes so... beautiful" Sasuke looked like he could faint. Sakura was wearing a long slim white and blue dress that showed off her curves, she wore high heals with the straps from the heals going up her leg, her hair was covered by the vail, but he knew it looekd great anyways. She got up to the... stand I guess you could call it, and took Sasukes hands. They looked into each others eyes, and just then, the ring barrer came out of the blue, late. "What the hell..." Was all Sasuke could say, as he say Itachi walk up the aisle, the ring and pillow in hand. They got the ring on each others hands, and both said "I do" very lovingly.**

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine

I'll still look at you like the stars that shine

In the sky, oh my my my...

**Okay, thats it. I sort of like this story...  
This was my One Shot for Oh My My My.  
Sorry it was a litte rushed, but I tried to do it so it all fit into the story,  
if that even makes sence.  
Well,  
tell me what you think about my story!!  
Thanks for reading!!**


	2. Redo!

**Heeeey fellow readers! I decided that the first one was crap, so I am re-writing Sasuke and Sakura's version, then possibly writing more! Okay! Well, here goes!**

She said, I was seven and you were nineI looked at you like the stars that shinedIn the sky, the pretty lights

**The nine year old Sasuke was out for a stroll when small sobs were heard. He walked towards the annoying noise, to find a cute little pink haired girl crying. **

***BAM* **

**She punched herself in the forehead. "Stupid big head! Stupid Forehead! Stupid!!!" The seven year old girl put her head in her arms and sobbed some more.**

"**Hn, that's gotta hurt" The nine year old boy sat down beside her. "You're the new girl in grade two right?"**

**The girl whipped her eyes, so he couldn't tell she was crying, but it was pretty obvious. "Y-Y-yeah, My name is Sak-ura Haruno.. You're Sasuke Uchiha… Why are you talking to a girl like me!!" Sakura whimpered.**

"**What's wrong with you?" Sasuke said, pushing her hair out of her face, making her go red.**

"**I have a stupid big forehead!!!" Sakura said, begging to sob again.**

"**It is pretty big, but its cute" Sasuke pulled her closer so she was leaning against him. **

"**Thanks.." Sakura smiled and leaned against him. Ever since that day, Sasuke would yell at everyone that picked on her, and they became best friends.**

And our daddies used to joke about the two of usGrowing up and falling in love and our mamas smiledAnd rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

"**HAR HAR HAR!" Sakura's dad, Sayaoran, threw another can of… to Fugaku, Sasuke's dad. Sakura and Sasuke's parents made play dates for Sasuke and Sakura. **

"**I Cannot wait for these two to grow up and get real significant others!" Fugaku concurred. **

"**Hey, maybe they will date each other! We can have some powerful children with the Sharingan!" Sayaoran exclaimed. **

"**What a day that would be!" Fugaku agreed. Sakura's mother looked up from her book and sighed. **_**"What a day that Will be"**_** She thought.**

Took me back to the house in the backyard treeSaid you'd beat me up, you were bigger than meYou never did, you never did

"**ANNNDDD GO!" Kakashi yelled, and began sparring with Naruto.**

"**You're going down!!" Sakura exclaimed and brought a kunai before her face.**

"**Hn, In you're dreams" Sasuke smirked, and turned Sharingan on, knowing he would need it to beat her. After a long day of sparing, Sakura held a kunai before Sasuke's throat.**

"**I win" she whispered into her ear, before disappearing, and reappearing in front of him. "And tomorrow you won't let me win" Said stated, before throwing a kunai about and inch before his feet.**

Took me back when our world was one block wideI dared you to kiss me and ran when you triedJust two kids, you and I...Oh my my my my

"**Hn, do I seriously have to?" Sasuke asked, a bored expression on his face, but he was secretly scared,**

"**YES YOU PARTY POOPER! DO IT!" Ino shouted.**

"**Hn, dare." Sasuke replied.**

"**Sasuke Uchiha, I dare you to kiss me!" Sakura announced, knowing he wouldn't do it.**

"**Fine…" He started leaning forwards to kiss Sakura. They got closer and closer until…**

"**AAACCCKKKK!" Sakura threw a pillow at him and ran home.**

I was sixteen when suddenlyI wasn't that little girl you used to seeBut your eyes still shined like pretty lights

And our daddies used to joke about the two of usThey never believed we'd really fall in loveAnd our mamas smiled and rolled their eyesAnd said oh my my my...

"**Sakura you look FABULOUS!" Ino screamed. **

"**You look amazing Sakura-Chan!" Hinata agreed**

"**AGREED!" Tenten couldn't think of anything to say, ha what a loser XD**

**Sakura was wearing a short, yellow, strapless dress. It was tight and hugged her every curve, and, it showed off a lot of cleavage. She had eyeliner, mascara, and light yellow eye shadow, that really brought out her eyes, on. **

**The four girls walked into the guys rooms, making sure that were in their Tux. **

"**Woah…. Hot" Sasuke accidentally said aloud. **

"**Pardon?" Sakura asked. Everyone was staring at them **

"**Ermm.. THIS SUIT IS HOT AS HELL!" Sasuke said, covering his mistake.**

Took me back to the creek beds we turned upTwo A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to meTook me back to the time we had our very first fightThe slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnightYou stayed outside til' the morning lightOh my my my my

"**Ouu Sasuke! Don't you think we should go here?! I mean, the guys would love it, a ski resort and a beach!? It looks amazing!" Sakura was looking through brochures for their summer vacation. **

"**Hn" Was all Sasuke replied.**

"**UGH! SASUKE RON JEFFERY UCHIHA!! YOU ARE SO IMPOSSIBLE!" Sakura got out of Sasuke's Porsche, and slammed the door.**

"**Hn, Sakura. You're annoying!" Sasuke smirked, then shortly realizing that was a mistake when she ran inside and slammed the door. Sasuke walked up to her porch and sat down, waiting for Sakura to return so he could apologize.**

**-Several Hours Later- **

**Sakura randomly woke up at 6 Am, for no reason. She wouldn't get back to sleep, so she decided to go for a walk. When she walked out the front doors, she saw something that made her heart pound. Sasuke was laying on her porch, with a heart shaped box of chocolates. He woke up to a random warmth. Sakura was laying down beside him. He quickly rapped his arms around her, and whispered "Sorry" in her hair.**

"**You're forgiven" she muttered, and they both slowly fell asleep.**

A few years had gone and come aroundWe were sitting at our favorite spot in townAnd you looked at me, got down on one knee

**Sakura and the gang ( Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Lee, Chouji, and Kankaru) were all sitting at Ichiraku Ramen Shop, When Sasuke spoke up.**

"**Guys, can I say something please?" Sasuke actually asked politely?!**

"**Mm, ayhh og deaha Susmmmke!" Naruto muffled, his mouth full of ramen. **

"**PUT THAT DOWN DOBE!" Ino shouted, and took the ramen away from him.**

"**WAAAHHHH!!!! I WANT MY RAMEN!" **

"**SHUT YOU'RE MOUTHS FOR THIRTY SECONDS WILL YOU?!" Sasuke lost his temper….**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**Thank you. Now.." Sasuke turned to Sakura, and got down on one knee.**

"**Sakura-Chan… Will you Marry me?" Sasuke had a deep blush on his face.**

"**YYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!" Sakura screeched and kissed Sasuke.**

Took me back to the time we walked down the aisleOur whole town came and our mamas criedYou said I do and I did too

"**Sasuke Ron Jeffery Uchiha, Do you take Sakura Nicole Haruno to be you're lawfully wedded wife? In sickness or health, until death do you part?" The minister asked Sasuke.**

"**I do!" Sasuke SMILED! Sakura was tearing up, and her mother was attached to Sasuke's mother, crying together.**

"**Sakura Nicole Haruno. Do you take Sasuke Ron Jeffery Uchiha to be you're lawfully wedded husband, in sickness or in health, until death do you part?"**

"**I do!!!" Sakura sobbed. A silent tear slid down Sasuke's face.**

"**I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister backed up a tad. Sasuke lifted her vial, and kissed her with so much passion it could have started a forest fire.**

Took me home were we met so many years beforeWe'll rock our babies on that very front porchAfter all this time, you and I

**Sasuke and Sakura sat on the front porch, Sakura was holding little Suzy, and she was beautiful. She had her fathers hair colour, her mothers eyes. She was very powerful, and had Sharingan. Sasuke was feeding little Skylar. She had light red hair, and dark green eyes. He was also powerful and obtained Sharingan. **

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nineI'll still look at you like the stars that shineIn the sky, oh my my my...

**Sasuke and Sakura were both asleep on their front porch, holding each other.**

**OTAY! ALL DONE! I hoped you like this one better! **


End file.
